mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Greeley
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: 'Sensational' Seth Greeley Real Name: Seth Greeley Birthday: November 28, 1955 Hometown: Starkville, MS Marital Status: Single Alignment: Face Height: 5'11" Weight: 236 Theme Music: "Walk This Way" by Aerosmith (< 5/3/79); "Juke Box Hero" by Foreigner (5/3/79 - 11/29/79); "Walk This Way" by Aerosmith (11/29/79 - 3/9/08) Debut: March 9, 1978 Debut Opp: Xavier Cross Last Match: February 28, 1995 Last Opp: Mississippi's Most Wanted PriDistrict: MidAmerica Style: Technical Flyer Finishing Move: Sensational Sunset (flying sunset flip) Notable Feuds: Grappler, Xavier Cross, Executioner Image: Scotty Taylor Personal History Seth was born on November 28, 1955 to Bernard and Cassandra (Galaraga) Greeley in Starkville, MS. Cassandra died on December 29, 1958 when the car she was driving in was struck by a drunk driver. Bernard became a single father, but only children Seth and Tanner Greeley became brothers. The competitive spirit between the two escalated all through their lives. After a disappointing baseball season in eighth grade, Seth decided it would be best if he and Seth didn't play the same sport. Seth found a local lacrosse club that allowed him to earn a spot on the team. By his junior year, Seth was on the starting lineup. Seth received a lacrosse scholarship to the University of Jacksonville. He graduated from Jacksonville with a Bachelor of Science in Aeronautics. His degree helped him generate a more innovative style of daredevil wrestling. His aeronautical training helped him understand how to move through the air to generate more speed and force. Seth wrestled as if every match was his last. Every time he wrestled his cousin, there was nothing left of either man after the match. When he was forced to leave the ring, he found any and every way to get back into the ring. He was named Delta District commissioner by Arnold Adams. He sometimes let his power get to his head and got physically involved in storylines. Once Tanner was forced out of the ring and named MidAmerican District commissioner, the two of them plotted a series of matches against each other that was based loosely on the AWA's Team Challenge Series in the early 1990s. After Tanner's accident, Seth continually harassed him to get back to the ring. Finally, in January 2008, Seth and Xavier Cross convinced Tanner for one last match in the ring. A week after that match, the MVW closed its doors. Seth never married. He had dated several women throughout his wrestling career, but he was too “high maintenance” for most of them. As of July 2010, Seth was dating the recently-widowed Jessica Bradley (5 Starz). Her husband, Mark (Apollo Dantes), died of a stroke on March 11, 2010. Seth and Jessica had been close friends throughout their time in the MVW and beyond. Seth was the first person she called after the 911 call when Mark suffered his stroke at home. Title History Title # Won From Lost To Mississippi State Tag Team Titles (w/ Grappler) 1 Canby Twins (April 13, 1978) 'Double A' Arnold Adams & Al Madril (June 1, 1978) Mississippi State Tag Team Titles (w/ Grappler) 2 'Double A' Arnold Adams & Al Madril (August 6, 1978) Ghetto Gang (December 14, 1978) Mississippi State Tag Team Titles (w/ Grappler) 3 Ghetto Gang (March 29, 1979) STRIPPED (May 31, 1979) MVW Heavyweight Title 1 FIRST CHAMPION (July 6, 1980) Mr. Hyde (August 7, 1980) Delta Heavyweight Title ? ? (< 12/30/87) ? (> 1/1/88) See also Sensational Excellence Category:Board of Directors Category:Wrestlers Category:Faces Category:1978 Roster Category:1979 Roster Category:1980 Roster Category:1981 Roster Category:1982 Roster Category:1983 Roster Category:1984 Roster Category:1985 Roster Category:1986 Roster Category:1987 Roster Category:1988 Roster Category:1989 Roster Category:1990 Roster Category:1991 Roster Category:1992 Roster Category:1993 Roster Category:1994 Roster Category:1995 Roster